


Shifters and Vampires

by Beatriz_Lestrange



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatriz_Lestrange/pseuds/Beatriz_Lestrange
Summary: Violet moves to Forks and resumes in a new family, what she does not know is that many surprises a wait her.





	1. My Story

My name is Violete and today I'm moving to  
Forks, a rainy and cold place. I have not had a fixed family for years. I spent some time with my grandparents, after a very disastrous incident that was the result of two painful deaths, I was passed from relative to relative hoping that someday I would have a real home.  
Every home I leave I feel worse. Now I was in an orphanage. But I'm sure it's going to work, I do not know if it's the city or the family I'm staying in, I just know it's a good feeling. Now I'm going to the Newton family. Mr. and Mrs. Newton are cool, but Mike, my new "brother" is just annoying, but I think I'll get it right.


	2. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who would say that school may not be so bad?

portuguêsToday is my first day of school in Forks and I'm not very anxious since I've studied in dozens of schools. I'm not surprised when everyone looks at me, they point and whisper as they think they think I'm not looking. Which is foolish of them.  
I forgot to mention that I have too keen senses and can reach inhuman temperatures. I get cold as ice, or I get hot as charcoal, and I can run so fast it seems like I'm invisible and jump so high it looks like I'm flying and I can control what people do with just the thought.  
I do not even realize that I'm stuck in my thoughts and I only realize when someone calls me  
"Hello, Violet?"  
When I turn to see who it is, it's just Mike  
"Let's be late!"  
Let's go to the office and meet Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's Daughter From hearing so much about her I thought she was a bit like me, I always thought we'd be friends. And so it was  
I offer you my hand and say:  
"Violet Gray"  
She get away with a bit with my firm grip when she shakes my hand  
"Bella Swan"  
c I look at Mike and say,  
"This is my brother Mike"  
When I saw that he was with his mouth open almost with babysitting dripping I tell him:  
"Close your mouth full of saliva, otherwise flies will come!"  
When I realize that Bella was analyzing our differences. Of course I'm not like Mike, I have reddish skin and black hair framed around my well-drawn face and green eyes like a traffic light while he's snow white and blue-eyed blond.  
He offers to take her to his classes so I have to turn myself. We had lunch together with Bella and a few other people that I remember being called Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Eric and Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for read  
> Hugs and kisses  
> 


	3. Stranger Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, Violete encounters a very peculiar family.

I realized there was something strange about Forks when I first saw the Cullens. All incredibly beautiful. I heard Jessica tell Bella that everyone is boy friend and girl friend. She laughed inwardly as she began to form pairs, a short girl with short, spiky hair who looked like an elf and an unspeakable boy, a beautiful blonde and a huge, black-haired guy, so she said that what was left was alone, but he did not speak to anyone other than his family as if it were his own experience. All are adopted children of Dr Carslisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. I turn to the Cullens table and see when the one standing alone, Edward Cullen does not know what to look at, whether it's me, Bella or his peculiar family. I stare at him and think, "I wonder what he wants." Your brothers and he are familiar to me. He looked away after that and began a silent conversation with his brothers that I could only hear parts because of the blessed voices in the cafeteria. He said something about his 'secret' but when he realized I was listening to them, he stopped at once and mumbled something unintelligible, so I turned around and saw Mike talking about a trip to the nearby town, La Push who was known for beach.  
I particularly like beaches, so I agree to go, and Bella also says she's going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read !  
> Hugs and kisses  
> XOXO.


	4. La Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, Violete go to La Push and and clarifies her doubts about the Cullens

I do not understand how fast the time passed, but when I look at the calendar, I see that it was already Friday, the next day I would be in La Push, it was extremely lively, because it seems that I belong to environments like these, these days were very tiring for me and Bella, with all the questions as new students, when I was not in school I was in my room reading or sleeping. My room is small and cozy, formerly an office, everything white except the bed covers, which were blue, my favorite color when I lay down, I sleep like a rock

On Saturday morning I wash, change and leave my room, I snort when I see the rain falling from the window while Mike leaps for joy and I roll my eyes thinking 'Of course he is happy, Bella goes and gets uncomfortable as always , as he gravitates around her and Jessica falls to her feet, without him noticing 'I say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Newton after we have breakfast and we go get our friends who asked and we go to the meeting point, we are in Mike's van, one or the other person in his own car, I did not go with mine, because I did not know the way and the van was big enough so we stopped in the parking lot of the beach, so Mike goes out with the others to a trail and pick up firewood to make a bonfire, but Bella and I stayed to watch the sea, at least I was, we all know that Bella was not, because she is very clumsy. We see a boy with black hair and reddish skin, his eyes  
brown like chocolate, I feel like I'm stuck with it forever and I have to hold on to not go to him. I realize we've been staring at each other for a long time when Bella clear her throat and we blush, I make a mental note to make her pay for it later when he says  
"H-hi, I'm Jacob Black"  
"Violet Gray," I say laughing with coincidence and reaching out, it tightens and surprises me when I see that someone can reach a temperature just like mine when I get angry.  
Bella introduces herself and asks something I was curious about since I arrived  
"Sorry to ask, but why are the Cullens banned from the reservation?"  
Jacob tells a tale of the cold and the wolves, after he and I and Bella look at each other and I already knew exactly what the Cullens were, even if Jacob thought it was just a legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read !  
> Hugs and kisses  
> XOXO.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first fanfic, I accept tips, thanks for reading!  
>   XOXO


End file.
